


When The Day Met The Night

by jagkbaralex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Camp Half-Blood, Canon Compliant, Complete, Crushes, Demigods, Drabble, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Half-Blood, Half-bloods, Italian, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Panic At The Disco (Band), Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spoilers, Summer, When the Day Met the Night, demigod - Freeform, in italian, in which will can't sleep and makes nico sing to him, kind of, sleepover, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagkbaralex/pseuds/jagkbaralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you could sing to me?"</p><p>Will can't sleep, so he makes Nico sing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Another Solangelo! This is in response to a headcanon I read by notgalileo on Tumblr. The idea is theirs, the writing is mine.
> 
> I do not own the song used. It is When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco. I recommend listening to it to get into the "mood" while you read. For the lyric translation, go [HERE](http://i.imgur.com/nodMgCF.png)
> 
> I used lyrics from lyrictranslate.com, but I had to change some things so I took a screenshot, changed words, and uploaded them as an image.

It was a cold night, and Will Solace couldn’t sleep. A thunderstorm was picking up outside, irritating him. He was the Sun God’s son, dammit. Rain, thunder, and lightening were not what he liked.

Will rolled over onto his side with a sigh, staring through the dark room at his best friend, Nico di Angelo sleeping a couple feet away. It had been a year since the war with Gaea, and during that time Will had been delighted to watch as Nico grew and thawed the icy barrier that separated him from forming friendships. They’d eased themselves into one, however opposite personalities they had. Will was happy to have Nico and to have Nico no longer distancing himself from life.

Camp Half-Blood for those in school had ended two months ago. Will was attending high school as a junior in his hometown. Nico would have been a sophomore, but he’d chosen to stay behind at camp instead and movie between the Greeks and Romans. After all, he didn’t exactly have legal guardians that could enroll him in school – Putting Hades for your father wasn’t exactly believable to mortals. It kind of sucked that Will couldn't hang out with his friend whom he'd grown to care deeply about, but his mortal education was important.

Even though it might have been a little creepy, Will was enjoying watching Nico sleep. He’d shadow traveled across the country to hang out and sleep over today so the two friends could catch up and at the end of a long, fun day (in Will’s opinion at least), Nico had completely crashed. Now he looked so peaceful, younger, with his mouth slightly agape and his eyelashes leaving slim shadows across his face in the pale moonlight. A surge of affection coursed through Will’s body, sparking all of his nerves. He shifted on the bed and tried once again to force himself to sleep.

The storm grew outside. Will squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on happy thoughts – sunshine, music, and camp. Nothing seemed to work, though, and Will grew more and more restless. He was getting to the point of feeling delirious and upset from lack of sleep. Will knew it was selfish, but he reached over and shook his friend’s arm.

At first, nothing happened. Will tried again to no avail. He propped himself up on his elbow and shook Nico harder, whispering his name. Finally, Nico groaned quietly and began to wake. He blinked his heavy eyelids open slowly and stared at Will.

“What… What the fuck, Solace?” Nico asked in an exhausted tone.

Will blushed slightly pink. He was glad that Nico wouldn’t be able to tell with how dark it was. “I can’t sleep,” he admitted. This sounded even stupider than it had in his head.

For a few seconds, Nico just looked at Will as if trying to figure out if he was still dreaming or not. That, or if he should punch Will in the face or not. Thankfully, Nico did not punch Will. He slapped a hand over his forehead, though, slim fingers carding through his hair, and gave a sigh.

“You woke me up because you can’t sleep?” Nico inquired. Will smiled sheepishly at him and nodded.

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it?” the younger of the two continued.

“Just for company?” Will tried. Nico looked at him like he was an idiot. Truthfully, he felt like one.

“Will. Gods. _Sono così stanco_.” Nico’s Italian came out in certain times, Will had noticed, such as when he was extremely angry, extremely happy, and apparently, extremely tired. Will had admittedly done a little research on the language in his spare time and figured out the basics.

“I’m sorry, _amico_ ,” Will said, proud of his usage of the word ‘friend’ in order to possibly amuse Nico. He didn’t want to make him angry. Or angrier.

Nico stared at Will’s poster-covered walls. Will was definitely the typical California boy. His whole room was decked out like a hipster’s, with the accenting being his archer’s bow and medic bag. It was all the complete opposite of how Nico would decorate a room. It was still kind of hard to believe they'd found happiness and unity in each other with how glaringly different they were in so many ways. Nico was the dark, Will was the light.

When Nico didn’t speak, Will did again. “Maybe you could sing to me?” he suggested. Quickly, Will realized how horribly couple-y that seamed and tried to cover up. “I mean, um, my dad is the God of Music and all. My mom used to sing to me when I was a baby and it would get me to sleep in no time.”

Nico looked at Will warily, head turned to face him. “I’m not a singer. Not at all.”

Will, seeing the opportunity, pressed at it. He seemed passionate about it. “Just sing anything! Hey, the sooner I get to sleep, the sooner you do. It’s a good deal, right?” he offered. Beside him, Nico just rolled his eyes, because the younger boy would still be asleep had Will not woken him up.

Nico gave in with a look up at the ceiling as if to say, Gods, why me? Then he cleared his throat. “Alright, lay down, close your eyes. Get comfortable and all that. And shut up.” Will was grinning as Nico told him what to do and did it all obediently.

Nico was definitely self-conscious as he began to quietly sing. It wasn’t an old Italian song, or even originally in Italian in the first place, but he’d heard it many times from a band he liked. For a reason he couldn't name, he felt compelled to sing [this song](http://i.imgur.com/nodMgCF.png) to Will.

“ _Quando la luna s'innamorò del sole_  
 _Tutto era d'oro nel cielo_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_

_Quando la luna trovò il sole_   
_Lui stava bevendo il tè in un giardino_   
_Sotto i verdi alberi ad ombrello_   
_Nel bel mezzo dell'estate_

_Quando il sole trovò la luna_  
 _Lei sembrava essere sul punto di cedere_  
 _Ma i suoi occhi gli salvarono la vita_  
 _Nel bel mezzo dell'estate_.”

Nico’s voice was shaky at first. He wasn’t even sure if he could remember the words exactly, but they sounded right when he sang them. He kept his eyes off of Will, but had he looked over, he would have caught the look of amazement.

Slowly but surely, Nico got into the song. He closed his eyes and let the lyrics come easily. He hadn’t spoken Italian like this in… Well, over eighty years, if things were literal. Nico was so used to using English, but yet it was as if he hadn’t missed a beat of his old life. Everything came easily. He sure didn't sound anything like the original singer, having little talent in the music department, but Will wasn't making any complaints.

“ _Nel bel mezzo dell'estate_  
 _Tutto era d'oro nel cielo_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_  
 _Estate_  
 _Tutto era d'oro nel cielo_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_  
 _Estate, estate, estate_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_.”

By time he was past the chorus, Nico had nearly forgotten why he was singing. He felt like he was back in Venice skipping down the street with his mother and Bianca. That had happened so, so long ago, yet the memory was fresh in Nico’s mind. There was a dull ache in his heart, but it didn’t stop him.

“ _Allora lui disse "Che ne diresti_  
 _Se ci sedessimo a parlare per un po'_  
 _Se in cambio del tuo tempo_  
 _Io ti dessi questo sorriso?"_

 _Quindi lei disse "Per me va bene_  
 _Se puoi fare una promessa_  
 _Di non spezzare il mio cuoricino_  
 _O lasciarmi tutta sola nell'estate_."

As Nico thought of the English lyrics in his head, he made a quick decision to switch something up. The original words were about the moon, but Nico had a deep feeling he knew why he'd chosen this soon. He was the moon. Will was the sun.

“ _Beh,_ lei _stava soltanto bighellonando_  
 _Poi si innamorò_  
 _E non sapeva come_  
 _Ma non ne poteva uscire_  
 _Stavo soltanto bighellonando_  
 _Poi si innamorò._ ”

A smile of irony found its way to Nico's face. Will could never get what was being sung. He simply didn't know enough Italian, and in this case, that was good. Nico didn't know what he'd do if Will understood the words and understood them a level further.

“ _Nel bel mezzo dell'estate_  
 _Tutto era d'oro nel cielo_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_  
 _Estate_  
 _Tutto era d'oro nel cielo_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_  
 _Estate, estate, estate_

 _Quando la luna s'innamorò del sole_  
 _Tutto era d'oro nel cielo_  
 _Tutto era d'oro quando il giorno incontrò la notte_.”

Nico trailed off at the end. He took a slow, deep breath, and opened his eyes in a sort of daze. He had goosebumps covering his arms even though the room was warm. He looked over to see Will completely asleep, blankets pulled up to his chin. Nico couldn’t help but smile as he curled himself back up in the other’s bed and looked out at the moon through the window, then back to his sun, who was finally resting peacefully.

“ _Buonanotte,_ Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make sure everyone gets why I chose this song, so when you're looking at the lyrics, please note that the moon/night (la luna/la notte) represents Nico and the sun/day (il sole/il giorno) represents Will. 
> 
> Sono così stanco = I'm so tired  
> Amico = friend  
> Buonanotte = good night


End file.
